Rayven CS-18 (N-Strike)
The Rayven CS-18 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released under the Light It Up series on March 3, 2012. Despite having this official release, its soft release date was December 27, 2011 (Also according to Hasbro's website, it says this along with the Lumitron were to be released on March 12th); many consider this is its release date instead of Nerf's official release date. It comes packaged with a Firefly Tech clip, capable of holding and charging eighteen glow-in-the-dark white Streamline Darts. Details This blaster is powered by a flywheel system which is activated by a second trigger beneath the main trigger, much like the Nitron. Take note that the blaster has a semi-automatic firemode only, meaning that the main trigger must be pulled once for each dart to be fired. The Rayven has many safety mechanisms in it: The blaster's flywheels cannot be revved without a clip inserted and the jam door closed, and the trigger cannot be pulled without revving the blaster's flywheels. It has two tactical rails; one on top of the small carry handle and another one on the right side of the blaster, above the trigger. It is compatible with a barrel extension, it has a hinge-open jam door, similar to the Recon, instead of the traditional slide-open door, and has two holes for a sling to be attached on the top and bottom of the stock, as well as another on the front of the tactical rail. At the end of the carry handle, there is a small pin that can be lined up with the tactical rail to create an iron sight. The blaster uses seven AA batteries overall: four for the flywheel firing system and three batteries for the internal lighting system. Because of the blasters bullpup design (with the clip being placed far back), the Rayven has a long barrel, despite being compact. Because of this, adding barrel extensions other than that of the Spectre will cause the range to drop noticably (due to the large distance the dart travels through the barrel, rubbing against the edge of the barrel). Like all clip system blasters, the Rayven is compatible with any type of clip or drum; many left-handed users have found it extremely difficult to hold and operate the blaster with a thirty-five dart drum inserted. However, this has also been found to hinder the mobility of right-handed users as well as the drum digs into their body if held close. Review Trivia *The Rayven is much quieter than the Nitron and Barricade RV-10, even though all three use the same flywheel system. *The Rayven's design is notably similar to that of the Stampede ECS. Both blasters have a bar connecting the bottom of the handle to the back of the blaster, a carrying handle on the top with a tactical rail on it, an integrated stock, and a tactical rail on the right side of the blaster (the Stampede ECS has one on each side). *Many Nerfers consider the Rayven to be the successor to the Firefly REV-8. Like the Firefly, the Rayven features glow-in-the-dark darts and a bullpup design. *The blaster's four AA battery tray makes voltage modification very easy. Most modders report firing ranges of at least sixty feet after increasing the voltage. *Like the Barricade, the Rayven is able to fire darts regardless of the shredded condition of the back of the darts; despite this, the overall shape of the dart must be correct. Should a user load warped or flattened darts into the Rayven, the darts escape the top of the clip, causing the dart pusher to "miss" the top dart or to push in (and consequently destroy) two darts. *Its compact size and clip compatibility make it a prime candidate for dual wielding; however, it will be difficult to remove clips due to the very reclusive release button. *Like all clip system blasters, the Rayven is compatible with any type of clip or drum; many left-handed users have found it extremely difficult to hold and operate the blaster with a thirty-five dart drum inserted. However, this has also been found to hinder the mobility of right-handed users as well as the drum digs into their body if held close. Gallery Nerf Rayven - 08.JPG Nerf Rayven - 07.JPG Nerf Rayven - 06.JPG Nerf Rayven - 04.JPG Nerf Rayven - 03.JPG Nerf Rayven - 02.JPG Nerf Rayven - 19.JPG|The Rayven with an eighteen dart drum. Nerf Rayven - 17.JPG|The Rayven with a six dart clip. External links *Rayven CS-18 on the Nerf website *Rayven CS-18 on the Wal-Mart website *Rayven CS-18 on the Toys "R" Us website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Firefly Tech Blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Flywheel System Category:Light It Up blasters